Ojos Rojos
by InfernusCerberus
Summary: "Hay gente que piensa que mis ojos son bonitos, ¿No te gustaría conocer uno de ellos?". Domestic fluff, leve DaveJohn/Pepsicola.


¿Yo? ¿Escribiendo algo de Homestuck a finales del 2017? ¿Quién lo diría? (?). Hago una pequeña pausa de todos los OS de Voltron para traerle esto, andaba entrando en mi etapa nostálgica y _Hiveswap_ me regresó el hype que creía dormido por mucho tiempo *Corazón*

Basado en un viejo **AU** que tenía con una amiga, básicamente Dave y John adoptan a Karkat como su hijo y esto es puro _domestic fluff_ , todo el AU es domestic shit en realidad - **SNORT** \- Espero y lo disfruten :'3c

* * *

 _Niños._

Muchos niños. Corriendo de un lado a otro en aquella habitación que parecía ser un pequeño parque bajo techo, las risas y gritos de los pequeños impregnando el lugar mientras un balón volaba por los aires y uno de los chicos daban un salto para atraparlo antes de caer al suelo. " _Impresionante_ ", fue lo que Dave pensó elevando una ceja por tal hazaña, en lo que el chico, dueño del balón ahora, corría con este sobre su cabeza siendo perseguido por otros cinco más. Dave tenía que ser muy sincero en esto, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que sentaría cabeza y pensara en la adopción; seguro era que cuando visionaba su futuro se imaginaba así mismo como un solterón con cincuenta gatos tomando el vino más barato que su sueldo de barista pudiera otorgarle y ganándose el apodo de " _El tipo loco de los gatos y los lentes de sol_ " (Dirk le había dicho que necesitaba un mucho más corto apodo para su supuesto futuro).

Por un tiempo pensó que la idea de él adoptando a un niño sería cuando estuviera desesperado por contacto humano y su lado paternal le exigía su atención. Le bastó el convencimiento de su prometido y la pequeña bolita de _azúcar, flores y muchos colores_ que era la hija de su hermano y esposo para que dejara de ser un estúpido y decir a todo pulmón: " _Sí, quiero ser un papá_ ".

Sabía que valía la pena al ver la enorme sonrisa que John le había puesto cuando le dijo eso.

Hablando de él, le había colocado una mano sobre el hombro cuando se le acercó, mirando en la misma dirección que el rubio hacía el parque techado de la casa de acogida, todos esos niños en la espera de ser adoptado por una buena familia y saber habían muchos que no tenían la suerte de encontrar uno antes de los 18 hacía que algo dentro del corazón de John le doliera y Dave podía notar eso, por la forma en como bajaba sus cejas y parecía morder su labio, tomando la mano de su hombro y plantando un beso sobre los nudillos de su prometido.

\- ¡No podemos adoptarlos a todos, John! ¡No tenemos tanto espacio en nuestro departamento! Y no voy a permitir que nuestros futuros diez mil hijos duerman en cajas o en el suelo -John solo rodó los ojos, apretando la mano que sostenía la suya y luego jalando de ella, obligando a Dave a moverse de su sitio entrando en el terreno de los niños.

- _Vamos a ver, y recuerda; solo UN niño... Por ahora_ -Decía eso más para sí mismo que para Dave, quién solo pudo reírse por lo bajo.

Los niños no parecían notar mucho su interrupción en medio de su juego, algunos giraban a verlos con curiosidad, pero luego regresaban a seguir jugando con los diversos juguetes, columpios y demás cosas que había ahí, lo más posible es que ya estaban acostumbrados a ver adultos caminar entre ellos, muy normal que las casas de acogidas permitieran que los adultos mirarán a los niños hacer sus cosas habituales en vez de tenerlos parados en una fila mientras eran juzgados uno a uno.

" _Los hace sentir menos miedo y presión cuando son días de adopciones_ " Había dicho una de las trabajadoras sociales cuando empezaron a llenar las formas para estar dentro del programa " _Y los mantiene felices en caso de que, bueno... No sean los escogidos_ "

Algunos niños se detenían para acercarse a John y jalarle de la mano para hablar con él, y este como el rollo de canela que es se agachaba para estar a su altura y responder todas las preguntas que le lanzarán, unos ni siquiera terminaban de formular su pregunta cuando otro ya se encontraba gritándole otra diferente y John, _oh dulce Johnny_ ; solo reía y respondía cada pregunta sin perder el ritmo de ninguna de ellas.

 _¿Era posible enamorarse más de una persona que ya amas?_ Porqué Dave necesitaba un respiro o tendría un infarto en ese mismo momento.

Otros niños se le quedaban viendo a él por varios segundos, pensando de seguro por qué coño un tipo usaría lentes de sol bajo techo, o podría pensar que también era cool; justo como una niña que lo había dicho en voz alta señalándole, cosa que respondía bajando un poco sus lentes y guiñando un ojo para ella, la pequeña niña chillo de forma aguda dando pequeños brincos de alegría, Dave no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa ganadora en sus labios.

Pero había un niño que no podía evitar ver cada cierto tiempo, porqué estaba al fondo del lugar en una de las esquinas, su espalda hacía los demás y no se había movido de ahí por un bueeen tiempo; y Dave estaba curioso como preocupado por qué no le parecía normal que estuviera ahí por tanto tiempo.

Dejo que su curiosidad lo guiara hasta estar a cierta distancia entre él y el niño, quién no se había movido ni un solo centímetro.

- _Hey_ -Había dicho, y visiblemente el niño pareció estremecerse con fuerza causando que se regañara por dentro. ¡No se supone que tienes que asustarlo, Dave! ¿Qué haría John en este momento?

Repitió lo mismo que hacía John con los otros niños, se agacho doblando su pierna derecha, apoyando su brazo en su rodilla flexionada.

- _Uhm, soy Dave_ -Siguió hablando, tratando de que su voz sonara no tan fuerte como antes. - _¿Por qué estás aquí tu solo y no jugando con los otros niños?_

Dave espero, y espero, y espero por una respuesta que no venía. El niño solo parecía encogerse más sobre sí mismo y quizá pensaba que si no le contestaba en un tiempo el adulto se iba a cansar y lo iba a dejar solo, y Dave no era que no estuviera considerando eso tan solo que seguía causándole cierta preocupación que el pequeño siguiera así. El niño no debía de tener más de seis años, su cabello era oscuro, estando de cerca se veía un leve tono castaño en este y su piel era pálida, lo que podía verse de su cuello y brazos.

Dave suspiro un poco, pasando su mano por su cuello y estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir por John siendo el mejor en esto solo que lento, muy leeeento el niño comenzó a darse vuelta, pareció una eternidad cuando por fin estaba frente a frente a él y... Tenía sus pequeñas manos cubriéndole la cara, apenas y se lograban ver sus ojos a través de sus dedos, y sabía que le estaba mirando porqué apenas y se dio cuenta de Dave le miraba cerró sus dedos de nuevo.

- _Hey, ¿Qué estas ocultando ahí?_ -Toco, con su dedo índice las pequeñas manos del niño, arrepintiéndose al segundo cuando este se estremeció de nuevo. - _¿Puedo ver?_

El niño negó agitando su cabeza, podía ver como sus hombros se tensaban y los dedos en su rostro se apretaban con más fuerza, tanta que parece que clavara sus uñas en su piel y eso alarmó al rubio, poniendo sus manos frente a su cuerpo sin saber bien que hacer.

\- _¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡No hagas eso! Yo... Uhmm... ¿Quieres que me vaya? Puedo hacerlo si solo me lo pides._

- _Ojos de demonio..._ -El niño susurró bajo y casi en un suspiro, Dave parpadeo un par de veces tras sus lentes de sol; ¿Acaso había dicho ojos de demonio? Se fijo que de nuevo el pequeño le veía a través de sus dedos, y juraba ver un brillo en lo que apenas se veía de sus ojos, de un color que se le hacía familiar.

... Espeeeeera.

Dave tomo sus lentes y los retiró de su rostro, el niño abrió la boca emitiendo un sonidito de sorpresa retirando las manos. Tenía ojos rojos, brillantes e inusuales ojos rojos tales como los de Dave, además de diminutas pecas por sus pómulos, por cierto. O sea que, ¿El niño estaba asustado de mostrarle sus ojos? Bueno en cierto modo podía entenderlo, recuerda cuando vivía en Texas y la gente solía verle raro por el tono de sus ojos e incluso le apodaron ojos de demonios cuando era pequeño.

Su _bro_ le había enseñado de que no había nada de qué avergonzarse del color, siendo que los suyos eran naranjas; y aun así ambos decidieron usar lentes de sol solo por encontrarlos cool e irónicos.

- _Somos un par de raritos, ¿Eh?_ -Había dicho, colgando sus lentes en el cuello de su camisa en lo que el niño parecía seguir procesando todo, y una vez más sorprendió a Dave cuando de forma repentina se le había acercado para pegar sus pequeñas manos en cada una de sus mejillas y poder ver más de cerca sus ojos rojos. - _¿Tengo ojos bonitos?_

Batió sus pestañas de forma coqueta para el niño, que solo subió sus cejas confundido y luego se fue alejando del adulto, jugueteando con sus manos.

- _Bonitos..._ -Seguía susurrando, como si levantar el tono de su voz fuera un problema y sus dedos tocaron su párpado, desviando la mirada. - _¿Lo son... ?_

- _No lo sé, ¿Qué me dices tú?_ -Se inclino un poco, tildando su cabeza a un lado para poder ver mejor al rostro del menor. - _¿Quieres saber por qué uso estos lentes_?

Le miró de regreso, asintiendo con lentitud.

- _Si salgo sin esto al sol es muy probable que me quede ciego, mis ojos son muy sensibles al sol_ -Apretó sus parpados, dando el ejemplo. - _No ayuda tampoco que me quede hasta tarde jugando videojuegos u viendo videos, no sigas mi ejemplo niño; soy un mal ejemplo para esta sociedad u eso es lo que mi prometido dice..._

El niño no se veía muy seguro de lo que decía, sin embargo, logró sacarle una diminuta sonrisa.

\- _¿Y sabes algo?_ -Se acercó un poco más a él, de forma que parece que estuviera por decirle un terrible secreto. - _De niño decían que mis ojos se parecen a los de un demonio._

Y con eso fue suficiente para que el menor apretará con fuerza sus labios y se abrazara a sí mismo, aun así, se acercaba más a Dave que antes; el rubio tomó esta oportunidad para colocar su mano en su pequeño hombro y suspiro aliviado cuando en este caso no saltó por la intromisión más no podía contar eso como una victoria, pues seguía siendo bastante cauteloso en su presencia.

- _Hay gente que dice que mis ojos son bastante bonito_ s -Dijo, una idea se le cruzó en la mente y sonrió ladino. - _¿No te gustaría conocer a uno de ellos?_

Se levanto tambaleándose un poco, cayendo en cuenta de que estuvo un buen tiempo agachado intentando hablar con el pequeño hasta lograrlo, cuando pareció encontrar su centro, extendió su mano al pequeño con la esperanza de que la tomará. Esta vez solo tomo un par de segundos para que este extendiera su mano con desconfianza, tomando su dedo índice a cambio.

Un paso a la vez.

Dave le llevo a través del mar de niños, mirándole de vez en cuando esperando que no terminara separándose de él hasta llegar hacía donde se encontraba John que jugaba con un hula hula con un par de niñas, el rubio tuvo que aguantar un no muy digno y bastante chillido gay porqué no es tiempo para que los movimientos circulares de la cintura de John lo hicieran sentir sus piernas débiles y que le faltará la respiración; _¡Vamos Dave, sé un hombre!_

John se dio cuenta de que venía hacía él cuando levantó la mirada, ampliando su sonrisa y quitando el hula hula que rodeaba su cuerpo, entregándoselo a una de las niñas con quienes jugaban. Unos cuantos pasos dio para quedar frente a Dave, encontrando un poco raro que este se haya quitado sus lentes en un lugar con mucha gente hasta que bajo su mirada al pequeño niño que le agarraba su dedo y trataba de ocultarse tras su pierna viéndole de regreso.

 _Ojos rojos_ , así que por eso fue que se los quitó.

\- _¿Y quién es este niño guapo, ah?_ -Se agachó, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y mirándole con una sonrisa. - _¡Hola pequeño, me llamo John! ¿Y tú como te llamas?_

Antes de responder, apretó todo su cuerpo contra la pierna de Dave y le miró un momento, el rubio asintiendo tan solo una vez, haciéndole entender que podía continuar y no iba a pasar nada, entonces el niño miró de nuevo a John que esperaba su respuesta sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, y relamió un par de veces lo suyo de forma nerviosa.

- _K-Karkat..._

\- _¿Karkat? Es un nombre bastante exótico_ -Dijo, tildando un poco su cabeza. - _Y tienes muy bonitos ojos, ¿Sabes? No es un color común, eso te hace alguien único y especial._

- _Son malos_ -Posó su mano sobre uno de sus ojos, cubriéndolo de nuevo. - _Son ojos de demonios, si me porto mal vendrán por mí y me llevarán lejos..._

- _Uhm, bueno_ -Sus ojos azules se desviaron un momento, en lo que su dedo índice tocaba su mejilla de forma pensativa. - _Conozco a Dave desde hace un par de años y nunca he visto que un demonio se lo lleve por portarse mal, es posible que sea porqué él ya es el demonio mismo..._

- _Hey..._

- _Pero no creo que nadie te vaya a llevar lejos de aquí solo por portarte mal._

\- _¿N-No?_

- _En lo absoluto_.

\- _¿N-No me l-lastimaran, tampoco?_ -Ambos hombres se miraron con consternación por un momento, Dave volvió a agacharse a su altura otra vez.

\- _¿Estos demonios te han hecho daño por portarte mal?_ -Pero Karkat no respondió a eso, solo apretaba más el dedo que le tenía apresado en su pequeña mano. - _¿Te han hecho daño por alzar tu voz?_

Karkat, de un momento a otro, empezó a sorber su nariz mientras restregaba su ojo y todo su cuerpo se estremecía tratando de no llorar a pesar de que sus lágrimas salían sin su consentimiento, cosa que alertó a ambos adultos y fue John quién se adelantó pasando su dedo por su mejilla haciendo que el menor se alejará un poco, sin embargo, lo intentó una segunda vez con mucho más cuidado, esta vez Karkat le permitió limpiarle las lágrimas.

- _P-Perdón..._

- _No, no, no tienes porqué disculparte por esto_ -Le decía con voz suave, terminando por pasar su pulgar debajo de su parpado. - _Ninguno de los dos te hará daño porque llores o porqué te portes mal, ¿Verdad, Dave?_

- _Si_ -Proseguía el rubio. - _Lo malo que te puede pasar si te portas mal es que John te miré con decepción y su ceño fruncido, y hace eso conmigo todo el tiempo._

- _Dave..._ -Lo peor es que le miraba tal como Dave lo había descrito, y el rubio le señalo con el dedo.

\- _¿Ves? ¡Justo como eso! Es terrible, pequeñín, me hace sentir como si tuviera que ir a mi cuarto sin cena ni postre; y no intentes luchar contra su mirada, él gana, siempre gana y en parte tiene que ver porqué es médico y sabe usar agujas, tu no quieres meterte con alguien que sabe usar agujas, créeme._

-Dave... -Repitió de nuevo, suspirando y golpeando su frente con la mano. La pequeña risa del niño hizo que ambos voltearan a verlo con sorpresa, Karkat se sonrojo cuando le atraparon e intentó ocultar su rostro en la rodilla de Dave, los adultos solo se rieron con suavidad.

- _Karkat, ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros?_ -Dave soltó de forma abrupta, pero no había arrepentimiento en sus palabras. - _Ambos somos raros, caberías perfectamente entre los dos._

\- _¿P-Puedo?_

\- _¡Por supuesto!_ -Le dijo, animándose a desordenar su cabello. - _Además John de seguro ya está pensando en llenarte de mucha comida como la mamá gallina que es, hace eso conmigo siempre, ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo espera que tenga una increíble y sexy figura si siempre está poniendo deliciosa comida en mis manos? Se que está tratando de engordarme para ser el único con una sexy figura entre los dos; es todo de su malévolo plan a pesar de que el bastardo ya es bastante sexy..._

John le beso su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios e hizo que Dave se callara de inmediato y un leve rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, suele hacer eso cuando hablaba de más y todavía, después de años saliendo y otro par como prometidos no podía evitar sentirse como una colegiala avergonzada por eso y John solo rodaba los ojos al verlo sonrojado, negando con su cabeza.

- _Ewww_ -Decía Karkat arrugando un poco su nariz con asco al ver tal gesto, pero reía por lo bajo de nuevo.

Yup, definitivamente ese niño iba a encajar perfecto con los dos.

\- 0 -

En las pocas horas conviviendo con Karkat, Dave ha descubierto que el niño es un pequeño _gruñoncito._

Porqué desde que arribaron a McDonalds, el pequeño no ha dejado de mirar fijo hacía el cartón a escala real de Ronald McDonald, como si la imagen de ese payaso lo hubiera ofendido profundamente a él y a toda su familia; le parecía adorable y a la vez le causaba gracia, revolviendo su cabello haciendo que le mirará a él ahora. Tomo su mano para llevarlo hacía la zona recreativa del lugar, ayudándole a quitase sus zapatos y colocándolos en donde estaban los demás.

- _Ve a jugar, te llamaré cuando John llegué con la comida, ¿Ok?_ -Karkat asintió y dio vuelta para adentrarse al alfombrado y comenzar a subirse a uno de los juegos, no parecía querer acercarse a los otros niños, al menos estaba disfrutando de escalar algo por sí mismo.

Dave tomo asiento en una de las mesas del lugar, apoyando su codo en esta y su mejilla en sus nudillos, le veía escalar y adentrarse en los coloridos tubos de los recreativos, saludándole con la mano cuando este le veía a través de unas de las ventanas; y pensar que hace unas horas tenía mucho miedo de que siquiera le viera sus ojos de color rojo, y pensar en ello le hacía volver a cuando se reunieron con la trabajadora social para llenar sus papeles y para darle el informe del niño acerca de su situación.

Karkat viene de una... No muy buena familia (Pésima, horrible, increíblemente ridícula si pudiera decirlo en voz alta), sus padres biológicos habían muerto en un accidente, pero ya tenían varios avisos de los vecinos por abuso a un menor, muchos de ellos admitían que a veces escuchaban gritos proviniendo de esa casa, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer algo porqué " _no era de su incumbencia_ " y eso le hacía pasar su mano por su rostro, aprovechando que sus lentes seguían descansando en el cuello de su camisa.

Esto le hacía recordar un poco más a Texas durante su infancia, el problema de vivir en ese estado era que estaba lleno de muchos fanáticos religiosos y ya saben; el tono rojo en los ojos era considerado satánico y motivo para que trataran de exorcizarte cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, por una parte solo agradecía que nada más tuvo que lidiar con burlas y comentarios respectivos acerca de sus ojos y no un verdadero abuso, sus hermanos le ayudaron a que nadie le pusiera una crucifijo encima o le arrojaran agua bendita (Él recuerda cuando Rose cacheteo a su extremadamente religiosa vecina no solo por él sino por llamarle zorra solo porqué le gustaba usar labiales negros, fue el mejor fin de semana de su vida).

Pero Karkat no creció con gente que le quisieran, sus primeros seis años de su vida estuvieron llenos de gritos y golpes por algo del cual no tuvo ni control ni culpa, solo espera que ahora ellos pudieran corregir ese error, él sabía de antemano que su familia puede que sea un poco extraña y asustaran al pequeño Karkat con sus extrañeza, pero es buena y sabe muy bien que lo van a consentir mucho; ya puede oler el aroma de las galletas recién horneadas o escuchar el sonido de las agujas tejiendo un suéter, o un pequeño juguete robot que para nada fue modificado para que tirará fuego real y pudiera hablar en tres idiomas diferentes.

Y no lo decía por experiencia, para nada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una cosa choca contra su abdomen, una cosa pequeña que enterraba su rostro en su camisa y le rodeaba lo más que podían sus bracitos luciendo bastante asustado; las alarmas en su mente se encendieron y lo tomo bajo los brazos para cagarlo mientras se levantaba, Karkat ocultaba su rostro en su hombro apretando sus manos en su camisa.

- _Karkat, ¿Qué sucede?_ -Una nueva persona se había acercado hacía donde ellos, Dave le miró levantando una ceja; una señora mayor parecía que lo había seguido hasta donde huyó, y tenía una expresión de pena en su rostro.

Dave se fijó en la enorme cruz que tenía bajo su cuello; _¿Quién carajo se pone un crucifijo así de grande?_

- _D-Disculpe_ -La viejecita hablo, levantando un poco su mano para señalar al niño. - _¿Es ese su hijo?_

- _U-Uh, s-si_ \- ¡Demonios! Tiene que acostumbrarse a que le digan eso. - _¿Sucedió algo?_

- _Estaba buscando a mis nietos entre los juegos y los vi escalando una de las cuerdas, pero se resbaló y me moví rápido para atajarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle el niño se asustó y se agitó hasta que lo soltará y corrió hasta aquí_ -Dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. - _S-Solo quería disculparme por si hice algo indebido y por asustarlo._

Ok, falsa alarma, la señora no quería sacarle los malos espíritus con la gigantesca cruz de su rosario y hasta se le veía bastante arrepentida por algo que no había sido su culpa, se veía como una buena abuela, le recordaba a la _nanna_ de John, sabía que existían más abuelas así de buenas en el mundo aparte de ella.

- _No tiene que disculparse_ -Dijo, poniendo una sonrisa ladina. - _Él solo tiene unos... Problemas para dejar que otros le toquen, en especial desconocidos, se asustó porqué le estaba sosteniendo de seguro._

La señora soltó un suspiro que llevaba sosteniendo desde hace un buen rato, y sonrió con bastante alegría haciendo que cada arruga de su rostro se iluminará con esa mueca. Se acercó un poco para poder mirar hacía Karkat, quién había movido su cabeza para poder ver de reojo a la señora frunciendo su ceño, como si esperará que eso hiciera que la señora se fuera.

Nah, eso solo haría que quisiera jalarle su mejilla con ternura.

- _Lamento mucho haber hecho eso sin que quisieras, pero hubieras terminado lastimado si no evitaba que te golpearas la cabeza_ -Decía con suavidad, y sus manos empezaron a buscar en su bolso. - _Tengo algo que te ayudará a ser más valiente._

Un par de segundos después, sacó un cangrejo de peluche pequeño y de color naranja con ojos saltones, se veía hecho a mano, probablemente por ella misma. Extendió el peluche hacía Karkat esperando a que lo tomara, el niño miró hacía Dave que una vez más solo asintió dándole su aprobación y con cautela tomo el peluche apretándolo contra sus manos, la tela era suave y tenía olor a galletas de chocolate.

- _Este cangrejito te ayudará a alejar a las personas malas_ -Tomaba una de las pinzas del peluche, apretándolas para hacer como si la abriera y cerrará. - _Si alguien quiere hacerte daño, él saltará para pincharles en la nariz._

Dicho eso, pincho la nariz de Karkat con la tenaza de peluche del cangrejo, el niño agito su cabeza pasando su mano por su nariz, apegando al peluche contra su pecho y una tímida sonrisa adornaba su rostro, eso era una buena señal.

- _Karkat, ¿Qué se dice cuando alguien te regala cosas gratis?_ -Le decía picando una de sus mejillas y ganando un quejido gruñón por eso, mientras el niño ocultaba su boca detrás del peluche mirando a la señora que seguía sonriéndole con amabilidad.

- _. . . G-Gracias._

\- 0 -

\- _Y y y este es tu nuevo cuarto_.

No era un cuarto super vistoso, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul cielo y en el techo había estrellas de plásticos. La cama justo en medio bajo la ventana cuyas costinas eran blancas, de su lado izquierdo estaba un escritorio vacío por los momentos y la puerta que dirigía al baño, a su lado derecho había dos puertas corredizas que suponían era el closet y a su lado un librero con varios juguetes y libros infantiles que los demás le habían regalado, no era mucho ya que ambos decidieron irlo llenando poco a poco a medida que convivieran más con su futuro hijo.

Karkat no parecía importarle mucho, porqué mientras Dave entraba dejando las maletas con la poca ropa que tenía en la casa de acogida, el niño se adelantó para subirse a la cama y colocar sobre la almohada a **Larry McCrabby** ( _Juro que ese nombre lo escogió él solo, John_ ); poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo y mirando hacía el techo con asombro, nunca antes había tenido estrellas de plástico en su cuarto, no era como si fuera a mencionárselo de todas formas, no todavía. John se sentó en la cama del lado izquierdo de Karkat y Dave del lado derecho, dejando al niño justo en medio de ambos.

- _Karkat, ¿Tú sabes que tu apellido es Vantas, ¿no?_ -Karkat asintió una vez y John continuó. - _Tú puedes seguir usando ese apellido, es tuyo, legalmente claro; ¡Pero puedes usar nuestro apellido si quieres, es tu decisión!_

- _A propósito, ¿Como quedaría entonces? ¿Strider-Egbert? ¿Egbert-Strider? ¿Una combinación de ambos? Ya sabes, como... Stribert o Egder... Egder suena a Edgy y no sé si estoy preparado para esa etapa._

-Mira, -Le interrumpió masajeando su sien. - _No importa como quedé, mientras Karkat se sienta cómodo no tengo problema como quede; y eso me recuerda lo otro._

- _Si..._ -Dave rascó su nuca encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a Karkat.- _Puedes llamarnos papá si quieres, o papi, no me molestaría que me llamaras papi, al menos ALGUIEN si lo haría._

John terminó por darle un zape en su cabeza haciendo que chistara y Karkat solo se reía con una mano sobre su boca.

- _O puedes solo llamarnos Dave y John, como quieras ~_

Karkat miró hacía ambos hombres, aquellas dos personas que no parecían encontrarlo mal y que uno de ellos hasta compartía sus mismos ojos rojos. Seguía siendo cauteloso porqué los adultos no siempre eran buenos y no quería causarles problemas a ellos ni ser una carga, Dave y John colocaron una mano cada uno en el hombro del niño cuando notaron como mordía con mucha fuerza su labio inferior y parecía perderse en sus pensamientos, los miro una vez más, ambos sonriendo para él.

- _... Papá_ -Señalo a John quién abrió la boca con sorpresa, y luego señalo a Dave. - _Pa._

\- _¿Qué? ¿Yo solo tengo una letra? Me ofende esto_ -Ponía una mano en su pecho de forma dramática.

- _Son dos letras, Dave, siéntete con suerte_ -Le miraba con una sonrisa ladina, acariciando la espalda de Karkat.- _Gracias por confiar en nosotros, Karkat, no tienes que preocuparte por irte a otro lado, ahora estarás con nosotros._

- _Además,_ -Paso su brazo por los hombros del menor, pegándole a su cuerpo. - _Tus nuevos tíos nos han estado fastidiando para conocerte, y eso me recuerda..._

Su otro brazo se movió frente a Karkat hasta tocar el hombro de John y con un tirón logró tumbar a ambos en la cama rebotando por el colchón, en lo que Dave sacaba su teléfono celular y tomaba una _selfie_ rápida del momento.

\- _¡Dave!_ -Luchó para quitarle el celular apretando al pobre niño en medio de ambos que agitaba sus brazos y gritaba un poco. - _¡Dave, estas aplastando a nuestro hijo!_

\- _¡Tú estás aplastando a nuestro hijo!_ -Decía, riéndose un poco y tomando al menor para acostarlo sobre su pecho y abrazarlo con un brazo. - _Ok, ok, tomemos otra selfie_.

John suspiró negando con la cabeza, pero no negó la idea, yendo a pasar su brazo sobre la de Dave encima de Karkat y apoyando su mentón en su hombro, sonriendo para la cámara. Al escuchar el _click_ , Dave volteó su celular para mirar la foto. Los tres tirados en la cámara, John con sus destellantes ojos azules y enorme sonrisa, Dave con su simple sonrisa ladina y Karkat, él solo miraba a la cámara con su expresión gruñona que les sacaba a ambos una risilla.

Los ojos rojos de ambos chicos parecían brillar por efecto de la luz.

- _Parece como si estuviéramos poseídos_ -Le decía a Karkat que giraba un poco para verlo, hasta sentir la mano de John en su rostro que lo hizo mirarlo justo cuando sus labios se apretaban contra los suyos por unos segundos.

- _Yo creo que son bonitos ~_

\- _¡EWWWW!_ -Y ambos estallaron en carcajadas por eso.


End file.
